berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Sorcery
The Blood Sorcery supplement is essential reading for players who want to fully utilise the powers of blood sorcery. This is a guide on how to cast Blood Sorcery rituals, aimed to simplify the process for all levels of players. 'Fluff' We always appreciate some fluff, which is a description of how the ritual is conducted. Ritual disciplines will have three Motifs associated with it that influence the feel and theme of the ritual. When describing the ritual, players can gain up to +5 bonus to their roll for every element of the ritual linked with the Motifs. *'Blut Alchemie'—''Sanguinary, Philosophical, Chemical'' *'Cruac'—''Wild, Corrupting, Pagan'' *'Cattiveria'—''Morbid, Perverse, Ceremonial'' *'Gilded Cage'—''Urban, Geometric, Deliberate'' *'Merges Sorcery'—''Venomous, Vengeful, Corrupting'' *Lithopedia *'Theban Sorcery'—''Holy, Judgemental, Deliberate'' 'Stats' *At the first dot, buying a Ritual Discipline gets you three free Themes (two linked with the Discipline and one other Theme), and one free Ritual. *At the second and all subsequent dots, buying a Ritual Discipline gets you one free Theme dot to a Theme that you already have, and one free Ritual associated with that Theme. *Gaining a new Theme dot grants a Ritual of the new Theme rating. *Themes and Rituals cannot exceed their Ritual Discipline in level. *All of Blood Sorcery fall into the five Themes; Creation, Destruction, Divination, Protection, and Transmutation. 'Rolling' All Blood Sorcery rolls are extended. In an extended roll, there are three components: 1. Activation pool 2. Number of rolls 3. Target successes 'Activation pool' The activation pool of a ritual is usually Attribute + Skill + Ritual Theme. Modifiers may apply. Some common modifiers are: 'Number of Rolls' The maximum number of rolls is equal to your base Attribute + Skill. You must reach your target number within your maximum number of rolls. 'Target Successes' The target number of successes are based on numerous factors. Calculated by: Theme dots + Area of Effect + Duration + Number of Targets + Potency + Range + Size of Target Click here for the chart. 'Area of Effect' Area of Effect is used for rituals that have power over a circular region or a cubic volume. 'Duration' Duration is used for ritual effects that must persist longer than a single turn. Note that wounds and other lingering consequences of the ritual persist even after the Duration ends. Please note: If a Ritual effect remains dormant until activated (for example, modifying a single roll, or reacting to a given situation), the length of time that the Ritual can stay “dormant” is equal to Duration. After the nominated Duration passes, the Ritual can no longer be activated even though it was never used. The Ritual must be cast again for it to have the potential to be activated. 'Number of Targets' Number of Targets is used in rituals where the targets have to be affected individually. 'Range' Range is used whenever the ritualist wishes to affect a target further away than what she can touch. 'Size' Size is used to affect very large targets; a basic success is sufficient to achieve a ritual with power over a subject of size 20 or less. 'Improvised Rituals' The power levels of Improvised Rituals must follow Blood Sorcery pages 19-24. Improvising a Ritual with their effects as described by Blood Sorcery pages 19-24 do not require staff approval. If your ritual effect is outside the scope of the book, please check with the Storyteller on whether the ritual will be permitted.